theloudhousefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Letters To Success
Here is my 15th fan fiction. The story opens up at school where we see Lincoln, and some other students partaking in a practice spelling bee. “Okay Lincoln, your word is territory,” said Mrs. Johnson. -”Territory!” said Lincoln. “T E R R I T O R Y, territory!” -”Excellent job Lincoln,” said Mrs. Johnson. “You will be one of the finalists in the Statewide Spelling Tournament this weekend in Lansing.” -”Way to go Lincoln,” said Clyde, as he Ronnie Anne, Liam, and Rusty all clapped. -”Well Clyde I better get ready for this weekend,” said Lincoln as he and Clyde were walking home. -”It's going to be great,” said Clyde. “You and your family get to go Lansing, and spend the whole weekend there.” -”It's going to be cool to go to the state capitol,” said Lincoln, as he and Clyde parted ways. Once he arrived into his house Lori was standing there. -”So?” asked Lori. -”I made it into the finals,” said Lincoln. -”Great!” said Lori, as she picked up Lincoln, and continued t toss him up. -”Please put me down?” pleaded Lincoln. “I'm getting sick.” -”You've made this far Linky,” said Lori, “and now we have to prepare you for the State Wide Spelling Bee.” -”You made it into the State Wide Spelling Bee?” said Lynn Sr., as he burst into the room. “Son we're so proud of you,” said Lynn Sr. as he and Rita both came out to hug him. “Girls we're going to Lansing this weekend,” announced Lynn Sr.” -”Awesome!” said Luna. “We're so happy for you bro.” -”Yeah!” said Leni. -”Come on Lincoln!” said Lori, “We have to prepare you for Saturday.” Later on in Lori and Leni's room Lori is coaching Lincoln to be a spelling champion. “Okay Lincoln!” said Lori. “Spell Orangutan.” -”Orangutan!” said Lincoln. “O R A N G U T A N, orangutan,” finished Lincoln. -”Correct!” said Lori. “Next, spell Hypothesis.” -”H I P O T H E S I S, hypothesis,” said Lincoln. -”Wrong!” shouted Lori. “Cone on Lincoln.” said Lori. “You keep getting one letter wrong on certain words,” said Lori. “We're going to make you into a spelling bee champion yet.” -”Why is this so important to you Lori?” asked Lincoln. “I'm the one competing, not you.” -”You're not the only one in this family who's failed to win something for the trophy case,” said Lori. Cuts to a flashback, to when Lori was ten. -”When I was in fifth grade I was the best speller in my class,” said Lori, “and I practiced day and night to prepare for the State Wide Spelling Bee. When the day finally came I was ready, and was confident that I'd win. Unfortunately I was up against this one boy named Roland Koch. -”You're going down,” said Roland to a young Lori. -”We'll see about that,” said Lori. -”Lori Loud!” said the announcer at the spelling bee. “Your word is Morocco.” -”Morocco!” said Lori. “M O R O C O, Morocco.” The buzzer went off. “I'm sorry,” said the announcer, “that is incorrect, which means Roland Koch is the champion.” The crowd applauds, as Lori is sad that she failed. Cuts back to the present time. -”I've always wanted someone else in this family to achieve something I couldn't,” said Lori. “I've tried coaching you're older sisters to be a spelling bee champion, but unfortunately Leni's too ditzy, Luan's too silly to take it seriously, and Lynn is hard to coach for anything educational. I almost succeeded with Luna, but she lost to the last kid she went up against like me. Now I have another chance for someone in this family to be the one thing I couldn't, a spelling champion. -”When you put it that way, then I'll put everything I've got into it,” said Lincoln. -”That's the spirit Linky,” said Lori, as they continued. On Friday afternoon Lincoln came home from school, and went upstairs to get his things, before they left for Lansing. -”Come on kids,” said Lynn Sr. “We have to be at the hotel by 6 o'clock.” -”We're coming!” said the Loud siblings in unison. Everyone got into Vanzilla, and they drove off for Lansing. -”This is gonna be so cool,” said Lynn. -”I can't believe we're going to spend a weekend at the state capitol,” said Lola. -”We wish you the best bro,” said Luna. -”All of us,” said Leni, as the sisters all nodded. -”In addition to getting a trip to the State capitol for my family, I really hope I win this,” said Lincoln, as he spoke to the audience. “If I Fail this, who knows how crushed Lori's gonna feel?” They finally arrived in Lansing, and everyone got out of Vanzilla to get into the hotel. The went to their room, and unpacked their belongings. “Okay!” said Lynn Sr. “Your mother and I have the master bed in this room, and the rest of you have two king sized beds in the next room,” said Lynn Sr. as the kids all went to put there stuff away. -”Okay!” said Lori. “Me, Lola, Lucy, Lynn, and Lana, will have this bed, and the rest of you will have that bed.” -”Okay!” said the Loud siblings, as they unpacked their belongings. -”Okay Lincoln!” said Lori. “We have until tomorrow morning to prepare you, and after dinner we're going to spend as much time as possible training.” -”Don't keep up late sis,” said Luna. “You don't want to overload his brain.” -”I know what I'm doing,” said Lori. After dinner they spent the next four hours preparing for the spelling bee. “Spell digitize,” said Lori, who was dressed in her army getup. -”D I G I T Y Z E, digitize,” said Lincoln. -”Wrong!” shouted Lori. “You keep getting i's and y's confused.” -”I'm sorry Lori,” said Lincoln. “I'll try harder.” -”You have to give it everything,” said Lori. Don't slack off, and above all don't get cocky. That was my downfall. Now come on, the clock is ticking, and we need more training.” With that, they continued to train, until it was time to go to bed. The following morning Lincoln awoke, and immediately Lori was behind him on some final minute preparations. “After breakfast we have just three hours before the big even Lincoln,” said Lori, “and we're going to make sure you're as ready all you're ever be.” -”Got it coach!” said Lincoln, who was determined. It was almost time for the spelling bee, and the Loud family headed over to the theater in which it was being held. -”My there sure are a lot of people here,” said Lincoln nervously. -”Don't worry bro,” said Luna. “With all the studying you've been doing you're a shoe-in.” -”Thanks for believing in me Luna,” said Lincoln. -”Of course bro!” said Luna. -”We'll route for you all the way Linky,” said Leni, as she held up a banner that said GO LINCOLN! -”Good luck Lincoln,” said Lucy. -”Thanks everyone,” said Lincoln, who was grateful that his family was giving him so much encouragement. Later on he was standing backstage, as Lori was giving him some final advice. -”Remember little bro,” said Lori, “go out there, and give it your all.” -”I will!” said Lincoln, as Lori rubbed his shoulders. -”So we meet again,” said a teenage boy, who was backstage. -”Roland Koch!” said Lori angrily. -”Well now I see you're passing the torch of failure to another sibling,” said Roland arrogantly. “My sister is going to wipe the floor with your brother.” -”We'll see about that,” said Lori. The announcer came unto the stage, and was announced the beginning of the spelling bee. “Welcome ladies and gentlemen to the Michigan State Wide Spelling Bee,” said the lady. “Whoever is the last one standing, shall be the state's young spelling champion. “Will Mack Schwimmer please come up?” asked the announcer. “You're word is osmosis.” -”O S M O S ES, osmosis.” said Mack, as the buzzer went off. -”That is incorrect,” said the announcer. Next up is Clara Koch, and your word is Dynasty.” -”Dynasty!” said Clara. “D Y N A S T Y, dynasty.” -”That is correct,” said the announcer. -”Scared Loud?” said Roland smugly to Lori. -”You wish,” said Lori. -”Spell aluminum,” said the announcer to the next girl who was up. -”Aluminum!” said the girl. “A L U M I N U M, aluminum.” -”That is correct,” said the announcer. “Next up is Lincoln Loud.” -”Go Lincoln!” shouted Leni, as his family cheered him on, and Luna and Leni held up the banner. -”Your word is Automaton,” said the announcer. -”Automaton!” said Lincoln. “A U T O M A T O N, automaton.” -”That is correct,” said the announcer. -”Yes!” shouted Lori. -”That was only his first word Loud,” said Roland. “He'll fowl up eventually. Lori was angered by his smug words, and continued to have faith that Lincoln would win. “Come little bro,” thought Lori to herself. “You can do this.” -”Anaconda!” said the next boy. “A N O C O N D A, anaconda.” The buzzer went off. “I'm sorry that is incorrect,” said the announcer. A montage follows of children getting words wrong, and the buzzer going off. -”You're word is harmonize,” said the announcer, as Lincoln once gain came up. -”Come on Linc!” thought Lori to herself nervously. -”Harmonize!” said Lincoln. “H A R M O N I Z E, harmonize.” -”That is correct,” said the announcer. “We're down to out last four spellers,” said the announcer, as the girl from before once again took the stage. “You're word is leopard.” -”L E A P O R D, leopard,” said the girl, as the buzzer went off, -”I'm sorry, that is incorrect,” said the announcer. “Clara! Your word is village. -”V I L L A G E, village,” said Clara. -”Correct!” said the announcer. -”Next is Virgil Miller,” said the announcer, as Virgil came up. -”Your word is neutrino.” -”Neutrino!” said Virgil. “N E U T R E N O, neutrino,” and the buzzer went off. -”I'm sorry, that is incorrect,” said the announcer. “We are down to our last two spellers,” said the announcer. “Clara Koch, and Lincoln Loud.” -”Your brother is gonna lose,” said Roland. -”It's not over till it's over,” responded Lori. -”Lincoln Loud!” said the announcer. “Your word is Thunderclap.” -”Thunderclap!” said Lincoln. “T H U N D E R C L A P, thunderclap.” -”Correct!” said the announcer. “Clara Koch, your word is hypothesis.” -”H I P O T H E S I S, hypothesis,” said Clara, as the buzzer went off. -”WHAT?” screamed Roland. -”I'm sorry Clara,” said the announcer, “that is incorrect, which means Lincoln Loud is the state wide spelling champion. -”Bravo!” shouted his family, as they all applauded. -”My how the tables have turned,” said Lori to Roland. -”I can't believe you blew Clara,” said Roland. -”Wow!” said Lincoln, “What a jerk.” -”Let's not worry about him,” said Lori. “I'm so proud of you little bro,” said Lori, as she picked up Lincoln, and hugged him. -”Too tight!” said Lincoln, as Lori put him down. -”We're so proud of you son,” said Rita, as his family all came backstage to give Lincoln a hug. -”Great job Lincoln!” said Clara, as she extended her hand out to Lincoln. -”Thanks!” said Lincoln, as they shook hands. -”I'm sorry about my brother,” said Clara. He's a the most arrogant person I know. -”No worries,” said Lincoln. -”Thanks for being a good sport,” said Lori, as she also shook Clara's hand. The Loud family spent the remainder of their weekend in Lansing, and then on Sunday evening, returned home. -”That was fun,” said Lola, as the family walked out of Vanzilla. -”You said it,” said Lana. -”We all have something to be proud of here,” said Lynn Sr., as they all looked upon Lincoln's spelling bee trophy. -”You were great bro,” said Luna. -”Affirmative!” said Lisa. -”We are so proud of you sweetie,” said Rita. The family walked into the house, and Lincoln went to go put the trophy in the case. “I feel like part of this belongs to you Lori,” said Lincoln. “It was you who helped me to get here.” -”Thanks Linky,” said Lori, as the two of them hugged. “It really means a lot to me that someone in this family has finally achieved what I couldn't.” -”We achieved this together,” said Lincoln, as the whole family looked on proudly, at Lincoln's spelling bee trophy. The End Trivia * This is my fifth fan fiction that AnimationFan15 provided the title for. ** This is also his first time doing a picture for me. * LOUDHOUSEFANATIC came up with the idea of using a spelling bee. * Some of the surnames I used like Koch and Schwimmer are nods to staff members of the series, Jordan Koch, and one of the writers Alec Schwimmer. * This was the first fan fiction since Breaking Point that I completed in one sitting. Category:Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Lincoln Loud Category:Episodes focusing on Lori Loud